A new Life and a new love?
by Modochi
Summary: Amy Rose doesn't have a good life, betrayed by her best friend, sent to Juvenile Hall for eight months and now stuck in a new school to change her life around, well, if only that hot shot Sonic, mysterious loner Shadow and shy Silver would leave her alone she'd be happy, warning, this story contains Sonamy, anti Shadamy, Silvermy and maybe a dash of Salamy. XD
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_  
_**Hi, I'm Amy Rose and this is my story.**_

* * *

They say it takes courage to really change your life around, well, they're right about that, it takes a lot of courage to let go of the past and embrace a new future free of your old one.

My name is Amy Rose, I'm turning sixteen in about a month from now and I'm trying to change my life around, to become a better person, back home I was known as Rosy the Rascal, trouble maker, vandal and all around bad girl.

My best and only friend was Fiona Fox and together there wasn't the stunt we didn't fear pulling off for a quick giggle, from defacing school walls and destroying school property to roughing up nerds and cheerleaders, we did it all with a smile.

But then Fiona got all high and mighty, seems she wasn't satisfied just being a rebel and causing some small time trouble, no, she wanted to stand out and to do that, she betrayed my trust big time.

Over the summer vacation last year she went and joined up with Scourge and his gang without telling me, than she dumped my ass and told me she was done with little girls and their shit before swiping my wallet, I cried my eyes out that weekend.

After summer vacation was over, I went back to school to find out that Fiona had been busy while I was crying, rumors were flying around of me being a dyke and that I had tried to get Fiona into bed only for her to run off.

Teachers were just teachers, if it didn't affect their day to day routine they couldn't care less if some pink girl got beat up doing recess, or if she had her chair covered in glue or her quills shaved off by a bunch of jocks.

Then after weeks of ignoring me Fiona ambushed me on my way home from school with a big smile on her face, I should have punched her but stupid little me was so happy that she wasn't mocking me that I just let her walk all over me, before I even knew it I was asked to become a member of her boyfriend's gang.

Okay, so I wasn't sure if I should join them, but I missed Fi and all the fun we did together so much that I agreed to it, which I really shouldn't have, cause in the end I was left standing there like a complete idiot, alone, heartbroken and hand cuffed.

It took only 3 weeks for Fiona and her boyfriend to drag me down to a new level of crime, were I had before committed small time offenses; I was now out after curfew doing real crimes, pickpocketing, stealing from stores and even taking part in carjackings and yes, I helped rob a house once, stupid me right, hard to think an 'innocent' girl like me could sink to such a level of stupidity.

But even as I kept sinking, my inner voice of reason told me to get out before it got any worse, but I didn't listen, even as I ended up drunk off my ass and half naked in the living room before Fiona's new gang as 0art of my initiation ceremony I didn't follow my instinct to quit while the going was good, nope, poor little young me decided to just clam up and follow Fi wherever we were going.

Turns out the destination were called hell and I got left behind to pay the cab fare while my friends rode off into the sunset laughing.

Yup, the fun ended in the worst possible way for me, try starting your fifth-teen birthday all smiles and giggles only to wind up hand cuffed by a cop 5 hours later, the humiliation of feeling that metal against my wrist was worse than the knowledge that I had willingly stripped half naked while drunk.

Can you even imagine how it feels to see the look on your mom and dad's faces as their little girl is read her rights out loud, the shock from your other family members at seeing my face full of shame and regret as I was given the perp walk out into a squad car in front of them all as they were coming over to celebrate my Bday.

My whole day was spent in a small cell with a group of people that include one rapist, a drug dealer, four junkies and one drunken driver, the drug dealer kept ranting about him being framed by the cops to me while the drunk driver kept leaning up against, his stench filling my nose while his hand kept grabbing things it shouldn't and to top it all off, one of the junkie stole my shoes, my freaking shoes, I got them that morning from my parents, and 8 hours later some 40 year old junkie steals them from me, in a police station of all places.

Then to really wreck my day, I'm told that due to lack of staff and a large number of cases to handle, I have to spend the weekend in the arrest, but at least I got a bigger cell, and a roomie out of it, yay, and boo, my new roomie was a nightmare, some tattooed mountain of a butch who kept drooling as she stared me down.

Spent my whole night curled up in the corner, cause the way she was looking at me and growling when I went near the bunk bed, I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all.

But the worst part, the worst part of it all was seeing Fi and her boyfriend across the street, laughing their asses off as they watched it happened, dumb bitch and asshole has used me as a scapegoat for a break in, and to divert attention away from me they had left behind stuff they'd burrowed without permission while she visited the day before, cops found my house keys, my cell phone and my ipod around the house they had robbed.

Mom and dad didn't say much, they just gave me the looks, told me they'd pay for a good lawyer and when I came home, I should consider myself lucky to be allowed to come home at all.

Long story short, I got an eight month sentence in juvenile hall for the break in since it was my first offense and my parents promised to pay for any damages and missing items and my lawyer lived his expensive reputation.

The Juvie isn't really worth talking about; I kept my head down and out of trouble as I spent those eight months ducking praying for an early parole due to good behavior, even made some friends in there while I was at it, some chick named Mina Mongoose, said she was going to be a singer when she got out and a bird lady named Wave.

Sticking with those two kept me safe and best of all, kept me out of trouble, being a lone in place like that was not an option, you either joined a gang or formed your own, if you didn't you were nothing more than prey, hell, even in a gang you were just prey if you didn't play the game right.

Mina was in the juvie for spray painting a police station while Wave was serving a sentence for illegal use of extreme gear and breaking into a museum while drunk, I kept my mouth shut about being framed, cause in the juvie, no one gives a shit about that, no one and I needed at least to have some rep to hold off the trouble makers with.

Anyway, my sentence ended last month, and no, I didn't get out before time for good behavior, my parents were there to greet me and slap me, in the reverse order, my mom was upset and my dad enraged, got me a year long curfew to deal with, and thanks to my new status as an ex-convict the neighbors had dropped contact with us and my school had decided to expel me, all in the name of protecting themselves.

So while I was serving my sentence, my parents decided that we had to start over again in not only a new city, but an entirely new country, so you're thinking, how did that happen so quickly, well, dad filed for a transfer to a newly opened branch of his company and got the position, so in less than a week after getting out it was bye bye Mercia and hello Station Square, but not before I paid Fi a little visit and thanked her for her little stunt.

Little bitch never looked better in my opinion after I was done with her, juvie teaches you some neat things when the cops don't look at you, like the correct way to ambush someone and how to maximize the pain you give them in a fight, trust me, after I was done with her the little loser sobbed just like a baby lying there in the dirt.

But that was the last time I'd be letting my dark side out to play, it's just Amy Rose now, a sweet little Mercian country bumpkin trying to learn how to survive in the cold harsh world out there, so, hello new high school with all your stupid drama and cliché plots, your dumb cheerleaders and jock straps lusting after girls who giggle at the mere second they whistle after them, I hope you're ready to face down Amy Rose, tomboy extraordinaire.

Gawd I hope this place has better cafeteria food then they did back home.

**AN:**

**Did some grammar fixes after spotting them, please, feel free to correct me if I've missed some.**

**New story from me, yeah it's another high school fic and I know you're groaning about it, but hey, I think it's a somewhat fresh idea to have Amy as the former rebel and trouble maker for once rather than her being some goody two shoes just fitting in at once. **

**Okay, I'll admit I got some plots and ideas for this one, but mostly I'm just going along with what I feel like writing, so if anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, feel free to do so.**

**I'm not even sure about the pair ups or who is going to end up with who, but I kno Amy won't be some love crazy girl in this story, rather she'll be starting off just trying to fit in while avoiding the classic high school pitfalls as well as keeping her old Rosy personality from coming out to play.**


	2. Sorry

Sorry for the extremely long delay in posting anything new.

It's not been easy for me, my real life just broke around me and left me with a depression, long bouts of stress and anger, as well as very little personal time.

I have a lot written for my stories and it's all saved inside windows word starter, which as of two weeks ago decided to go into broken mode, every one of my story doc refuses to open, the program won't start up or respondto anything I try.

So please try to forgive me while I attempt to recover earlier versions of my work ïnstead of having to start over.


End file.
